custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Lanxul
Lanxul is the Creature of The Night. History Lanxul claims to originate from a land far to the east, who- like Okoto's own Elemental Creatures- was among those responsible for its creation. The Creatures of her homeland lived in harmony with the natives, each forming their own organization and recruiting members of the populace. In Lanxul's case, hers was the Shadow Walkers. She and her followers would contemplate on the twin moons of their world, drawing upon residential Elemental Energies of Light and Shadow. Their primary task was to monitor the activities of the Shadow Realm, tracking any sort of breach between it and the world. Thousands of years ago, an unknown cataclysm struck her homeland, forcing her to immigrate to Okoto. While she never fully disclosed what happened on that day, she does often blame her home's downfall on a "mad king". Settling within Okoto's Region of Earth, she and surviving members of the Shadow Walkers began recruiting local Villagers the Temple of the Twin Moons. While there was some tension between them and the Mask Makers, they were more then willing to aid the natives in times of need. Years before Makuta's Betrayal, he approached Lanxul and her Shadow Walkers. He inquired on the Elements of Light and Shadow, their effects and weaknesses. When he began asking about the Shadow Realm, however, Lanxul and her guard expelled the Mask Maker from their temple. Years later, he would create the Mask of Ultimate Power and use it in battle against Ekimu. The Mask's destruction altered the landscape of the island, causing the Temple to fall into some underground caverns below. Though Lanxul managed to spirit away into the Shadow Realm, most of the Shadow Walkers either died in the cataclysm or fled into the Shadow Realm to avoid the fall. Members of the latter group found themselves trapped in the pocket dimension. Lanxul created a bubble-shield within some ruins to shelter them, hoping to stave off the void's psychological effects. It's protection was not absolute, however, and many lost their memories and minds to it. For the next few centuries, she and the remaining Walkers would monitor Makuta's activities in the pocket dimension, vowing to punish him for his hubris. When the Skull Priest Ghulmia was freed from her prison, Lanxul and the guild decided to watch her actions from the shadows, lacking the manpower and gear to take her head-on. They also began monitoring Kripta during her time there, hoping to one day use her skills in magic to return home. Often times when she returned to Okoto, she found herself in conflict with Umarak. Due to her connection to Shadow, Umarak was never able to capture or control her as could with the native Elemental Creatures. TBW... Abilities and Traits TBW Mask and Tools TBW Appearances * TBW Trivia * Laxnul's name is derived from the words "Luna" and "Lux", Latin for "Moon" and "Light" respectively. * Her character was influenced by Sweet Shalquoir and Alvina of the Dark Souls series. Category:Generation 2 Category:Creatures Category:Shadow